pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky (Incredibles)
Rocky is a character in Incredibles 2. It is a raccoon who faces Jack-Jack Parr after the latter finds it stealing food from the Parr's trash can. ''Incredibles 2'' Rocky is seen in the Parr's backyard rummaging through their trash can and coming up with a chicken leg late at night. Since it is a raccoon, its black "mask" prompts Jack-Jack to think that it was a burglar as he was viewing a film with his sleeping father on TV, and the film was depicting a robbery with masked robbers. An angry Jack-Jack goes outside, slipping through the glass door as he does so, and foils Rocky by using his telekinetic abilities to extract the chicken leg from the raccoon, throw it back in the trash can, and seal the lid back over the trash can. Enraged, Rocky attacks Jack-Jack and the two engage in a fierce fight in which Jack-Jack uses his superpowers to take advantage, punching and kicking Rocky several times. At one point, Rocky ends up tangled in a sunbathing chair and Jack-Jack catches fire and starts burning the other sunbathing chairs, every time getting closer to the terrified Rocky, who bites desperately at the chair's straps, trying to escape. Jack-Jack even comes close to bisecting Rocky with his laser vision at an umbrella too. Fortunately, Mr. Incredible wakes up and comes to the scene, separating Jack-Jack and Rocky. This, however, leads Jack-Jack to clone himself and continue fighting the raccoon, prompting Rocky to finally give up the fight, turn around and run away, allowing Mr. Incredible to see that his youngest son has superpowers and is not powerless as everyone initially believed him to be (the Parr family didn't actually see Jack-Jack's powers against Syndrome at the first film's climax) During the stylized credits sequence, it's shown that Jack-Jack seemingly found Rocky again or perhaps Rocky returned to the Incredibles' house and was captured by Jack-Jack, who supposedly ties her to the grill, using his laser vision to turning on the flames of the grill to get the raccoon burned to death, to Rocky's horror. Trivia *The idea of having Jack-Jack fighting with a raccoon and showing the raccoon his superpowers was originally pitched by Teddy Newton for the original film. It was dropped as there wasn't room for it, but director Brad Bird loved the idea so much that he resolved to use it in the second film. *Rocky's name goes unmentioned in the film itself, but it's name was revealed in the ''Incredibles 2'' soundtrack by Michael Giacchino, which states that the score used in the fighting sequence between Jack-Jack and the raccoon is named Rocky vs. Jack-Jack. *So far, aside from the Incredibles family and Rick Dicker, Rocky is one of the only characters who know that Jack-Jack has superpowers (it being the only animal who knows this). Though Kari McKeen and Syndrome learned about this during the events of the original movies, Kari got her memories wiped out by Dicker while Syndrome got killed, thus dying with the secret. *It is unknown if the stylized credits sequence can be considered canon, and if it is indeed, it is unknown if Jack-Jack got Rocky burned to death, but it is likely that Bob appeared to save Rocky from Jack-Jack's roguery since he did the first time. *Though their enmity in the film is clear, Rocky and Jack-Jack are paired as if they are friends in some merchandise. Category:Incredibles 2 Characters